It could've been worse
by HuntingbirdCookies
Summary: ...yet it couldn't be better. It's Christmas Day, and Bobbi and Hunter are trapped in a room together, with no escape for their feelings. Please read and review. X


**Hi, This is my first Agents of Shield Fanfic.**

**I've had this idea in my head since the first scene I saw of them two, and now it's expanded and became a Christmas Oneshot.**

**Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>IT COULD'VE BEEN WORSE.<strong>

It could've been worse.

Nothing pops to mind, as Hunter thinks about it, but it could've been worse.

All Hunter knows is that he sits in a locked, small room, on Christmas Day. With a Hell-demon, no less.

So, he tries to think how this situation could've been worse, to make himself feel better. Really, a better solution would be alcohol, but since none of that is in this small, confined room, thinking of how it could've been worse is a good pass time.

There's a deadly silence. No one is speaking to anyone, and Hunter is wracking his mind trying to think of something, anything, that could be said without ending in an arguement.

He doesn't like arguing with Bobbi. (Even though when they were married, they didn't half end with a round of steamy _you-know-what._) He glances at Bobbi, who's currently giving death glares to the locked door.

They stopped trying to open that door 20 minutes ago.

_Yes. They've been in here for over 20 minutes._

Hunter looks again at Bobbi, then back down at his hands, then at her. He's trying to think of the perfect sentence opening. Only the best for his Bobbi.

_No, Hunter._ She's not yours, anymore. Even though they are exes, he can't help but still think Bobbi Morse as his.

He catches Bobbi looking at him, too. She's biting her lip, slightly. It's a sign Hunter knows as she wanting something to say, but doesn't know how to. Or doesn't know how it will go down.

The deathly silence between the two is probaly annoying her as much as it annoyed him.

He knows that. When they were married, none of them like the silence of the room. So they always talked.

Maybe that was there problem. They talked too much. Then they started arguing.

It was always Hunter's fault. He won't admit it, but it was. And he made it worse by his insistance it wasn't his fault.

They just weren't compatible. In many ways they were, but maybe that was just Hunter's wishful thinking. Maybe in reality they was just an awful couple, but they didn't want to admit it.

But then, they did have good times, didn't they? He always found a way too make her laugh, even when she felt like Hell. Sometimes he had to make a complete fool out of himself, but it worked. That's the only thing that mattered to him. _Bobbi's happiness._

Maybe the fact he joked too much was the problem. After all, he wasn't as serious as Bobbi, not by far. That was the problem- his problem. He didn't listen as much as he should've and he joked far too much.

Hunter just wished that he realized this sooner. Then he wouldn't have lost Bobbi.

As much as he called her a Hell-demon, and she was, _(he may love her, but she was still a hell-demon)_ but he still did love her, and his heart ached for her everyday, and every night.

And now they are working together, it's just making him realize even more how much he loved her, and how much he had when she was his.

In a way, their arguing was their way of showing their love. After all, these arguments tends to leave both paries hurt. You can only hurt the ones you care about, with your words, because you know what to say to hurt their feelings.

He has a feeling if he says to Bobbi, she would probably react like a Hell-demon. She has a habit of not liking him expressing his thoughts. Most likely because, and he quotes, they are 'stupid and idiotic'. She never liked it either when he pointed out that stupid and idiotic basically meant the same things.

But, even now, as they sit here, in a quiet, deadly atmosphere, Hunter can't help but wonder how things would've been like if they were still together, still married.

Knowing them, they probably would've killed one another by now. _But at least it would be for love._

He has a feeling Bobbi would hit his shoulder if he said that too.

Hunter looks back at Bobbi, her eyebrows furrowed as she stares angrilly at the door. He sighs. _Now or never._

"Bobbi," the sound of Hunter's voice cuts into the thick, tense atmosphere. Bobbi turns to look at him, turning her beautiful, beautiful pretty eyes on him.

"What do you want, Hunter," her voice is sharp. Hunter sighs, wondering why he even decided to speak. Each time he does he ends up annoying Bobbi.

"Why did we go wrong, Bobbi?" He asks, sighing. Bobbi looks down at her hands, sighing as well.

"Lance," she says, giving him such a sweet, lovely look. "We didn't go wrong- and if we did- it's because of you, and the fact you can't trust me" She says to him. Hunter sighs.

"Bobbi..." Hunter trails off, as he realizes he doesn't know what to say to her. He shouldn't talk: he just makes everything worse by doing so.

"What, Hunter?! What are you going to say to me? What could you possibly say to me!" Bobbi's voice is bitter and sour. Hunter sighs. It's so hard to commincate with her, when she jumps at any chance she gets to make him feel terrible.

"Bobbi," He closes his eyes, trying to level his breathing. "We had some good times, didn't we?" Hunter decides to go for this approach- anything to keep the atmosphere calm. He'd love to yell at her, like he normally does, but in such a confined space? He doesn't think he could handle battling the hell-demon.

"We did, Lance, that we did," Bobbi says in reply to his comment. After she replies, the deadly silence comes back and Hunter doesn't know if he's glad or not.

Bobbi laughs slightly, causing Hunter to look back at her, in confusion. Hunter loves Bobbi's laugh- it's a lovely sound to his ears.

"Remember- remember our first christmas, in our first apartment?" She says laughing at the memory. Hunter furrows his eyebrows.

"Which bit? A lot of things went wrong, what are now laughable," Hunter asks her. Her eyes meets his, yet again.

"And whose fault was that? Anyway, I'm talking about how much mistletoe you put up, trying to catch me, so you can kiss me!" Bobbi tells him. Hunter joins in the laughter, remembering that day clearly, as if it was yesterday. He had put like 3 up per room, but Bobbi was never in the same place as him.

"Yeah, you kept moving, to make sure everything was ready and done!" Hunter says, grinning at the memory. Bobbi laughs.

"Yeah, and then you were by the one on the window sill, and our cat was there, too!" Bobbi says, laughing loudly. Hunter scowls.

"I still can't believe you forced me to kiss Miss Snuffles!" He exclaims, what makes Bobbi laugh even more. Hunter looks at her- and how pretty she looks right now.

"I did it because I loved you..." Bobbi's laughing starts to fade, and Hunter swallows. "...And I still do, Bobbi Morse." He says, watching her face, watching how she reacts. She leans closer, and he does the same, both of them breathing heavily, until their lips connect.

As soon as their lips connect, it becomes fast and passionate, none of them wanting to pull apart. Hunter puts one hand in her hair, and one hand around her waist pulling her closer to him. He feels her wrap her arms around his waist, as she pulls herself on his lap.

They both pull back out of breath. He smiles up at her, and she smiles down at him.

"Merry Christmas, Bobbi," he whispers to her, before kissing her again.

It could've been worse, but in actual fact,

_It couldn't have been better._


End file.
